Volatile
by Tenshi Takai
Summary: *MWPP* They were on a path of destruction and someday, they were going to explode. Pairing: Koren-Gyn friendship, Koren-Yfel, Gyn-Remus


**Title:** Volatile

**Rating:** T

**Parts: **One-shot

**Pairing:** Koren - Gyn friendship, Koren - Yfel, Gyn - Lupin, Lily – Snape

**Summary:** They were on a path of destruction and someday, they were going to explode.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Harry Potter world or the people living therein. Koren, Yfel and Mera, and Gyn belong to my friends Baju, Beryl, and Gwen, respectively.

**Notes:** MWPP. This particular story took me quite a while to write. I've had the dynamics of Koren and Gyn's relationship in my mind but I couldn't seem to convey it right. I've re-written this story so many times since I started it. Hopefully, I was able to show their relationship with each other well.

- - - 0 - - - 0 - - - 0 - - - 0 - - - 0 - - - 0 - - - 0 - - -

**Volatile, A For Fear and Hope of Love and Loss Story**

**By Professor Keiadara Wildfire **

"Aren't you tired of sleeping around?"

The question caught Koren off-guard and she almost choked on the butterbeer she was drinking. She looked at the person sitting beside her and gave her a baffled look. "What have you been smoking?" she exclaimed as she ran her hand through her hair. A nervous gesture. "I could ask the same of you Connor."

Gyn chuckled at the reaction and said, "Unfortunately, I haven't been smoking anything since Professor W confiscated my last box of cigarettes the last time she caught me smoking." She took a sip of butterbeer and continued, "I was simply asking to satiate my curiosity," as she waved her hand nonchalantly.

Koren's laughter rang in the air, an odd quality present in it that seemed magical. "As you know, it's in my nature to sleep around as you so bluntly put it," she said, not really answering the question. "How about you? Aren't _you_ tired of sleeping around?"

"I must admit," Gyn started with such a serious tone in her voice that Koren raised an eyebrow as she waited for the answer. "That I'm not entirely certain."

The half-succubus looked at her companion and surveyed her expression — confusion and a hint of weariness in the eyes. "This has everything to do with that Gryffindor you keep avoiding, doesn't it? Remus was it?" Koren didn't miss the way Gyn's eyebrows furrowed slightly at the mention of the name.

"Maybe."

Wanting to steer her friend's thoughts from the quiet young man, Koren said with a slight flourish, "If it makes you feel any better, I actually feel like I'm tiring of all the sex. I'm half-succubus. That can't be normal."

Gyn welcomed the change in topic and giggled. "Maybe half-succubi don't need that much sex. Being a half might mean you only have half the appetite for sex."

Koren shrugged. "It's possible. My mum doesn't tell me anything."

"Well, maybe you're not a succubus at all!" Gyn exclaimed, her eyes glinting with mischief.

"My whole existence has been a lie then?" Koren asked, mock surprise on her face.

The two friends looked at each other and suddenly laughed, disrupting the relative silence of The Three Broomsticks. Some of the other patrons in the establishment stared at the two students, seemingly enchanted with the sound of their laughter; Koren and Gyn were oblivious to it.

Koren's laughter softened as she looked at Gyn with affection. She had found a twin soul in the Gryffindor; they were so alike. Both of them were meretricious, using their feminine wiles to distance themselves from the men they wanted to grasp.

As they stopped laughing, the grins still etched on their faces, they sipped their butterbeer and enjoyed the comfortable silence of each other's company.

Gyn was the first to break the silence. "Seriously though, I think I might be developing a distaste for the meaningless sex."

"That's just be because you're doing Severus. Hearing him scream out Lily's name instead of mine during orgasm puts my nerves on edge. I think the succubus in me gets offended every time he does that."

Gyn laughed, knowing exactly what her friend meant even if she wasn't any part succubus.

"You know Connor, if you're tiring of meaningless sex, why don't you just get a boyfriend? You have boys falling at your feet; pick from one of them."

"You and I both know that it would still be meaningless."

"Then pick Remus. Even I can tell that he likes you," Koren said softly, a small smile on her lips.

Gyn just shook her head.

Koren's expression turned wistful, her eyes filling with a sad sort of resignation. "You're lucky. I'd love to have a boyfriend and all that but I don't think I can be in a normal functioning relationship. I wouldn't want to feed on the person I fancy. I wouldn't mind the sex. If only I didn't automatically feed every time I had it."

Gyn looked at the Slytherin and smiled. "You really should get together with Yfel. He could handle you feeding on him and it's obvious to everyone that he likes you. It's why Mera's always on your case."

"I couldn't do that to Yfel. I don't want him to become a shell of a person because of me. He deserves someone better than that."

Gyn looked at Koren and said, "We're kind of stuck in the same boat aren't we?"

"It seems so," Koren said, the sadness leaving her eyes. "I'm glad I'm stuck with you."

"Hey, I don't do girls," Gyn joked, affection for her friend in her tone.

The two laughed, softly this time and went back to drinking their butterbeer.

"Did you hear about what Lily Evans did to James Potter?" Koren asked, going back to gossiping with her friend.

"Hear about it? I was there!"

- - - 0 - - - 0 - - - 0 - - - 0 - - - 0 - - - 0 - - - 0 - - -

_**Comments? Suggestions? Violent reactions? Constructive criticisms are welcome.**_


End file.
